


Why you're gagging. She brings it every ball.

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crosshair will get some, First Time Blow Jobs, Helix does not approve, Injury Recovery, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, some blood, watch out for angry medics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Hunter's next mission: get Crosshair out of the medics jurisdiction. And try not to gag to much.
Relationships: Crosshair/Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Get me out of here

**Author's Note:**

> I love pervy jokes, I find them funny and I'm good at not taking them to serious.  
> and I also love this catch phrase ;)

* * *

It was almost dawn when Hunter woke up. He couldn’t sleep most of the night with knowledge that Crosshair is still unconscious in the med tent. He looked at Wrecker’s bed and a fond smile spread on his face. Guys also had trouble falling asleep but they somehow managed. Tech cried himself to the point he passed out in the middle of the night and Wrecker was lulled by his steady breath. He got out of the bed, grabbed his blacks and went to the fresher. He can at least go and check on the sniper, it’s at least he can do at this moment.

\------------

“What is going on here?!” Helix stormed into a tent and was greeted by two medics trying to pin silver haired sniper back to the bed. He stood next to the bed and put his most annoyed face while observing the struggle.

“Fucking regs, let me go I’m fine!” Crosshair looked like shit but he still tried to act like he could endure anything. “Get those tubes away from my face!” he hissed at the shiny medic who looked like he would rather face Sith Lord than spend any minute longer in the sniper’s presence.

“Lay down and rest or I will sedate you” Helix spoke calmly and observed the other clone as he finally stopped trying get out of medics grip.

“Good, I will call Hunter now” Helix said and gave the other medics signal to leave them alone. They fled in express time leaving their CO with risen eyebrows and surprised expression.

“No need to calling me” he spun around at the sound of Sergeant’s voice. Still sleepy and tired but relieved. The commando gave him an apologetic smile as he come closer to the bed.

“I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble?” he asked when he sat on the bed next to Crosshair’s leg.

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle, he should rest today so don’t let him do anything stupid” he checked Crosshair’s vitals “how is the pain? Do you need more painkillers?” he asked not really hoping for any answer.

“No.” yea maybe that except this one, fine with him.

“I’ll be in the next tent so call me if you need something” he said and left the tent really hoping that he wouldn’t be needed.

Hunter watched his back for a moment then looked around. He didn’t notice earlier that they put Crosshair in a quiet corner of the tent, beds that were closer were empty and most of the wounded were placed on the other side. _Cody probably warned them there will be shitstorm when Cross wakes up and they didn’t want him to disturb their men_ he smirked at the thought. He was brought from his thought when he felt a bony knee poking at his back armor with purpose. He took a look at sniper’s features. He looked tired and irked which was not a good combination.

“I hope you didn’t bite them at least?” he smiled softly and grabbed the demanding knee in a firm grasp.

“And waste my teeth on them? No way, they are reserved only for your skin” sniper answered quickly and shut his mouth the moment last words left it. Hunter just raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

“Anyway… get me out of here… I can’t stand the smell and all the…whiteness.” He spat with disgust and let his head fall heavily on the pillow. He was becoming sicker every minute he stayed in this bed and Hunter knew that. He stood up and walked to the thin curtain that was surrounding them; he looked around and closed it as best as he could. Crosshair’s eyes following his every move with an amusement and disbelief. Surely their Sergeant wasn’t going to do something that would anger medics.

“What are you planning?” sniper asked the moment Hunter stood back next to his bed. Hunter’s brows were knitted together as he considers his choice. Trying to tell himself it was a terrible idea.

“I’m going to suck you off” he said after a moment and grabbed the thin blanket that was covering sniper’s lower half.


	2. As you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter is taking care of Crosshair.
> 
> Helix does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know I do cliffhangers...but I like it x'D sorry not sorry

* * *

“I’m going to suck you off” for a moment Crosshair thought he misheard what Hunter said but as the thin hospital blanket slid off from his body the reality struck him.

“You never sucked a cock” he said bluntly and smirked at the thought. He could already picture Hunter’s lips stretched around his cock and how messy he will look with his hair free from red bandana. Blood was quickly pooling in his abdomen as Hunter leaned against the bed and moved sniper’s legs apart to get better access to his underwear.

“I know… but I watched you very closely” he said trying to sound confident he lowered Crosshair’s black underwear just enough to get easy access to his already half hard dick. “Just tell me if I’ll do something wrong” he added before he wrapped his fingers around hot organ. Crosshair hissed at the touch and reached his hand to Hunter’s head.

“Can I loosen your hair?” he asked, he never knew what to expect from Sergeant. He was unpredictable in the bed and Crosshair loved it that way. Hunter studied his face for a second and gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

“You can. If you want you can also grab them” he said and gave the cock in his hand a slow lick from the root to the head. He swirled his tongue around it, just like Crosshair sometimes did to him when they were in mood for slow action. However now they didn’t have much time before some medic will come back to check on the sniper. Crosshair definitely _not_ moaned at that. He took of the red material and looked at Hunter’s face as the long strands fall on his face. He gathered them and tangled his fingers through them only to tug at them gently.

Hunter took this as a sign and wrapped his lips around the head of sniper’s cock. It was warm and strange but not unpleasant. He watched for his teeth as he slowly lowered his head only to gag a moment later. He choked when the tip of the cock touched his throat too far.

“Easy now, don’t gag on me…” Crosshair said as he pulled at Hunter’s hair to get him into some rhythm.

Hunter composed himself quickly enough, he moved his lips up and sucked at the head, he wrapped his one hand around the base to somehow compensate where he couldn’t reach with his lips. He lowered his head again slowly taking as much as he could trying to avoid gagging again, a sharp pain in his skull told him he’s doing good job. He concentrates as he starts bobbing his head up and down, heavy cock sliding on his tongue.

“What in the gay hell is going on here!?” Hunter opened his eyes and looked to the side, Crosshair’s cock still in his mount. Helix looked very pissed off with his arms at his hips. Hunter slowly retreated from the sniper’s cock, and heard disappointed whimper.

“What do you want?” he looked at the medic with seriousness in his eyes, Helix could swear there was something dangerous in his eyes but he will not be scared away from his own field hospital.

“You are not going to make out in here! This is medic facility and this behaviour would not be tolerated. If you wish to continue get the hell out of here and don’t you even dare to whine when his wound opens!” he roared and starred Hunter straight in the eye. The commando straightens and walked slowly to stand just before the 212th CMO. Helix could smell the sex from him at this distance and he tried not to pay attention to it.

“As you wish” Hunter said and went to where Crosshair’s armor was stored away.

\----------------

Tech was worried about Crosshair. The moment he woke up he noticed Hunter is not on the ship. He finally decided to call him.

“Yes?” Tech noticed Hunter’s voice was a little different but he paid no more attention to it.

“Are you with Crosshair? We just woke up, sorry for that” Tech said as he observed Wrecker to get ready.

“Yea, we are coming back to the ship.” There was a pause “Can you get Wrecker out of there?”

“Sure but why?” Tech cast a quick glance at the big guy direction to make sure he is out of the earshot.

“Helix kicked us out because I was sucking Crosshair off” Tech gasped and could hear Crosshair’s _Are you fucking serious?!_ in the background.

“Are you even know how to do it? What?”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’ll take Wreck out of here…Tech out”.


	3. Seeing something you like, Sarge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshair gets that dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened here... honestly... I was imagining this veeery differently...  
> I regret nothing....

* * *

When Hunter and Crosshair returned to the Marauder, the ship was already empty. Tech left him some note but he ignored it and after making sure no one will bother them he joined Crosshair. Sniper already removed his armor and was getting rid of his blacks when Hunter leaned against the bunk bed and was now watching his every move with hunger in his eyes.

“Seeing something you like, Sarge?” Crosshair smirked when he dropped the last piece of garment to the floor.

“Get on the bed” Hunter growled and went to their night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. They will have to buy more next time they will have some time. When he turned back to the bed Crosshair was already laying on it with hooded eyes and hand wrapped loosely around his cock. Hunter growled at the sight but he shook his head. He was already losing his control.

“Now, if you notice I’m too far gone you have to stop me. Will you be able in this state?” he said when he knelt between sniper’s thighs and pushed them apart to get better access.

“Yea... I promise.” Crosshair answered and couldn’t stop himself from shivering at the prospect of some rough fuck. He wanted to feel another kind of paint. The one that makes his blood boil and pools in his abdomen. The one that makes his vision blur and sparks white spots behind his eyelids. Only Hunter could give him this kind of pain and he craved it. He needs it to feel alive.

Hunter was on him in seconds, his lips wrapped around his cock as he sucked eagerly. He swirled his tongue around the head and took it in as far as his gag reflex allows him. He moaned around his mouthful when Crosshair pulled at his hair.

“Relax your throat” sniper hissed and tried not to buck into the tight heat. He could tell Hunter was trying his best to relax, sweet vibrations runs through him as Hunter moaned again, his hand massaging Crosshair’s sack.

“Fuck… that’s good…fuck” Crosshair was shaking; he couldn’t control his hips from bucking into Hunters mouth. Hunter had to retreats to take in few breaths but he gave Crosshair’s cock an apologetic lick and grabbed lube. He coated his fingers and slowly circled the ring of muscles behind sniper’s balls. Crosshair shivered as the first finger entered him and he looked down in the dark eyes. He couldn’t tell what he will get. Hunter was unpredictable and in this state he could fuck him gently and shower him in kisses or he could just fuck into him without much prep and bite a piece off him. He soon feels second finger stretch his hole and he pushed his hips to meet those talented fingers. Those hot lips returned to his cock and he let out a long moan.

“Fuck… fuck me already damn it….” He whined as long fingers pressed against his prostate and made him roll his hips on them.

Hunter gave his cock last long suck as he retreated. He took lube again in his hand and slicked up himself. He gave his cock a long pull and positioned himself between Crosshair’s legs.

“Remember about the promise…” he said quietly and before Crosshair could say anything he entered him. Slowly making his way inside sniper’s warm body.

“Fuck…” Crosshair gasped at the feeling of being stretched his head thrown back and his neck gorgeously presented for Hunter to take. Hunter licked his lips and pushed completely inside. He tried to be mindful of Crosshair's wound on the chest when he pounded into his willing body. A broken cry was torn from Crosshair’s mouth. Hunter gripped his hips in tight grasp and retreated almost completely until only the tip left inside then he pushed hard and drove inside completely. Crosshair’s back arched on the bed; he could feel stinging of his wound but didn’t give a damn. He was too preoccupied by Hunter’s shaky rhythm. His prostate was brutally assaulted with every hit.

“Cross” he opened his eyes and looked at Hunter’s face. His pupils were blown wide and his teeth were bared. Second later he feels those teeth wrapped tightly around his throat. They were getting into his flesh so hard he could swear they will leave a mark. He trashed under Hunter’s body but the bite tightened on his flesh. He could feel the skin being broken and a blood sipping from the wound. He was trying to grasp a breath, white spots dancing behind his eyelids.

Hunter rolled his hips into Crosshair’s body as hard as he could, his teeth holding sniper to the bed by his throat. He could feel metallic taste on his tongue and the convulsive clenching around his cock. He came hard with a moan as he finally let go of Crosshair’s throat.

Crosshair was overwhelmed; the feeling of his throat being almost crushed and the feeling of Hunter’s come filling him send him over the edge. He could barely register the soft kisses on his broken skin and the slick feeling his chest before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> "Get those tubes away from my face!" ofc ref to Latrice Royale "Get those nuts away from my face!" I had to, love her so much xD


End file.
